


Hands off

by Dare_devil



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Matt being a protective boyfriend, Sexual Language, rated for language, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: Some guy at a bar attempts to “make a move” on Frank and Matt is not gonna allow that





	Hands off

**Author's Note:**

> I always see fics were Frank is protective of Matt in situations like this so I thought it would be interesting to write it being the other way around

It was not a bar either Matt or Frank were familiar with, they were out of town for the week as they were currently investigating something and they decided at the end of a tiring day to go for a drink. 

Both leaning against the bar, Matt dressed more casual tonight not wearing one of his usual suits and minus the glasses on his face either. Frank has told him in the past that for a blind man he’s great at pretending he can see so he decided for the night that “Matt that could see” would be his persona.

Matt could sense someone looking in the direction of the two at the bar, eyes more focused on Frank than him as he collected his drink. It made him a little nervous, Matt had hoped that the guy didn’t recognise Frank as The Punisher otherwise this would most likely not end well. 

It was a busy night which meant there was a lot of noise and conversation going on, Frank reassuring him that if it gets too much for him that they can leave and call it a night. Drinking his beer as he listened around to the various conversations and commotions in the bar. Matt is not one to listen into casual conversations of other people if not needed but one in particular caught his attention causing him to pause mid drink.

“See the guy at the bar?” One man said, the guy that was staring at them before.  
“Which one?” Another Responded  
“The one with darker hair, grey sweater and looks like he has more muscle on him” he guy said pointing in the direction of the two, Matt was aware of what Frank was wearing tonight and the fact that Frank is a bit more bigger than him...the men at the back were talking about Frank.

He tilted his head a little as he listened, these people could be a threat.  
“Damn” the guy said, voice almost breathless. Matt could hear the sound of the guys tongue poking out as he licked his lips “the things I’d do to him” he said causing a warmth to fill Matt, anger.  
“He’s got pretty lips too, they’d look good around me, if you know what I mean” the guy said with a smirk. Matt could feel his fist clenching around the bottle and shuffled closer to Frank.

“You okay Red?” He Asked as he raised an eyebrow at him before taking Matt’s hand, thumb gently brushing against his knuckle. “Yeah” he lied “just a little tired” he muttered but he knew Frank didn’t believe his lie. Frank looked at Matt suspiciously but continued to talk anyway. 

Matt was half listening to Frank’s conversation as he talking about something to do with his friend Curtis as he continued to listen in to the guy at the back of the bar.

“Don’t think there’s any chance of you hooking up with the guy, seems the other one is his boyfriend or something” the guy’s friend said causing the other to scoff.  
“Don’t get me wrong the other one is attractive too but do you really think he’s satisfying him?” He said, the guy was very wrong about Matt not satisfying Frank’s needs but it didn’t stop his anger building up. Who does he think he is talking about him and Frank? 

“I’d give him a good fuck, believe me...once I’m done with him he wouldn’t want anyone else” Matt very much doubts that. He was not one to cause a scene in a public area but he was close to putting the guy in his place.

“Hey Red are you even listening to me?” Said Frank causing Matt to pull his hearing away from the vulgar conversation about his boyfriend at the back. “Yeah! Curtis trying to drag you on a fishing trip” Responded Matt with a forced smile.  
“You sure you’re okay, is the noise getting too much?” He asked, voice a little quiet to avoid anyone around listening in.  
“I’m fine like I said...just tired” he muttered.  
“We can go if you want, call it a night and get some rest, Liberman said he’d be meeting us tomorrow” he responded, his thumb softly brushing against his hand again.

That’s when Matt could feel the presence of someone behind them, brushing past, as he got closer to Frank he could sense the guy’s hand getting awfully close to his ass. The asshole wouldn’t dare if he was smart, that’s when he could hear the sound of the guys hand swinging back.

That was it, Matt quickly turning around, grabbing the man and pushing him into the bar table before the guy’s hand could touch Frank’s ass. Everyone stopping what they were doing, gasping at the sudden commotion, Frank quickly turning to see Matt pinning some guy against the table.  
“What the hell man?!” Called out the guy currently pushed up against the table.

“I’m only gonna tell you once, keep your hands to yourself” hissed Matt before shoving the guy and storming out the bar, ignoring all the eyes on him. Leaving the bar Matt felt the relief of the cold air before he heard the sound of Frank following behind.  
“What the hell was that Red?!”  
“He deserved it” he snapped in response as he made his way to their van, hands reaching out to find the handle to open the door. 

Frank following behind, climbing into the drivers seat. “You have been acting off all night, you wanna tell me what that was about?” He said, Matt could feel Frank’s eyes burning into him.  
“Was he doing something to make you uncomfortable?” He asked, eyes studying Matt’s face.  
“Something like that” he muttered.

“What did he do? If he’s done something to you Red I’ll go back in there myself” he sounded angry, he knew something was wrong, the way Matt was behaving and the thought of some asshole trying to make the moves on him and making his Red uncomfortable made him angry. 

“He didn’t do anything to me!....the asshole was about to slap your ass” Matt finally said causing Frank’s eyes to widen a little “What?” He muttered confused.  
“All night he’s been saying disgusting things to his friend, things that he wanted to do to you and he was about to slap your ass when he walked by and I couldn’t sit back any longer” he explained, Frank didn’t really know what to say, it was definitely wasn’t what he was expecting to hear.

“You think I’d let that asshole get away with slapping my ass?”  
“No but it doesn’t mean that I was about to let it happen, he sounded like a goddamn sex pest and I couldn’t sit back and let it go on Frank” Responded Matt, almost gritting the words through his teeth as he talked about the guy at the bar.

It was silent between the two, Frank didn’t really know what to say the last thing he expected to hear was this.  
“I know you can handle yourself...but there’s times were I need to look out for you like you do for me, I wasn’t about to let him do that to you” Said Matt quietly as Frank sighed.

“Thank you” He said softly causing Matt to look up at him.  
“I appreciate it” he added as Matt gave a sad smile.  
“Let get out of here, they charge way too much for a goddamn beer anyway, I’d rather drink the piss tasting beers you drink” he said, putting the key in the ignition causing Matt to chuckle and shake his head.

Frank turned to Matt softly smiling, hand patting his boyfriend’s shoulder before they drove away.


End file.
